


You've had some of the best times you'll never remember with me (Alcohol)

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara wonders why she thought getting them both drunk is a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've had some of the best times you'll never remember with me (Alcohol)

Cara's not afraid to admit that sometime she doesn't think things through. "Never more than a glass of wine?" she asks, eyes twinkling.

"Confessors can't become uninhibited...our powers release against our will." Kahlan looks prim and proper. Looks can be deceiving.

"Use your radahan, the one that you and Richard play with."

"Cara!" Kahlan flushes.

"So you're saying it's work, not play, to sleep with the Seeker?" Smirking, Cara leans towards Kahlan with her most persuasively wicked look. "Share a few drinks with me, Kahlan. The men are gone, and it'll be a pleasant distraction."

Kahlan hesitates a long while, fingering the radahan in her pack.

An hour later and they've gone from wine to shots of clear liqueur, and while Cara can still see straight (barely), Kahlan is giggling and playing with her hair. Her eyes are bright, full of life; her cheeks flushed. She's never looked more beautiful, Cara almost says aloud, but she's good at swallowing drunken words.

Her Confessor friend, on the other hand...

"I should have...oh spirits I should have been drunk before..." Kahlan careens against the edge of the bar, laughing. "That first night with Richard, oh spirits, he was so big and it hurt. I wanted him but I just couldn't relax, I thought the radahan wouldn't work..." She shakes her head. "Should have been drunk...Cara you should have made me drunk, it would have helped."

Cara's face meets her palm as soon as Richard's name is brought up—she doesn't even try to stop Kahlan talking. By now, she knows that all she can do is nod and pass her another drink. Kahlan only stops talking when she has a drink in hand.

"Cara, did you ever sleep with him? With Richard?"

"Can we not talk about Richard?" Cara snaps, pushing another shot to Kahlan after downing her own.

"Oh, right," Kahlan puts a hand on Cara's arm, nodding seriously. "You don't want him, you want your...your...what was Dahlia again?"

An eyeroll, a sigh, and Cara ignores the question.

"I never thought about a woman being with another woman before then," Kahlan rambles in between sips of the liqueur. "But I think I can see why you like it. You're always staring at my breasts, like Richard does..."

"Kahlan..." Cara's squirming in her seat, wondering why she thought a drunk Kahlan would be a good idea.

"No, I don't mind, not anymore," Kahlan reassures, patting Cara's arm again. "You look very...very...what's the word? Attractive, yes, attractive when you stare. At least now that I know you."

It's insanity how those few words—and the amount of alcohol she's consumed—can make Cara overheated, mouth dry. "I think we've had enough," she quickly decides, pushing the alcohol away from them both. "Come. Your room. You're going to lay down and so am I." One hand firmly grabs Kahlan's arm and pulls her away from the bar before she can protest.

"Are you going to lay down with me?" Kahlan asks, leaning against her, hair falling all over Cara and smelling like lavender and—

"No!" Cara says it too fast. "I have my own room."

"But I don't want to be alone..." Kahlan pouts. "You said this would be fun."

"I said it would be a pleasant distraction," Cara corrects, half dragging Kahlan up the stairs.

"Well how are you going to distract me if you leave me all alone?"

"You're driving me mad," Cara mutters finally at the top of the stairs.

"You started it," Kahlan says, then somehow finds a way to kiss Cara and push her against the door without falling over.

Her mouth is hot and wet, her body melting against Cara's for support—utterly irresistible. Moaning recklessly, Cara kisses back, desire thrumming through her faster than any drink. Kahlan's tongue is wild, exploratory, delving eagerly into her mouth.

Finally she breaks for air. "That was distracting..."

"Kahlan— _Richard_ ," are the only two words Cara can manage in her drunken state, duty warring with desire.

"He's not here and I don't want him anyway," Kahlan says, opening the door with one hand and pushing on Cara's chest with the other, getting them into her chamber. "He doesn't know what he's doing yet and I just _want_ to feel good, Cara. You can make me feel good, can't you?"

Trying to keep herself from tumbling backwards, Cara licks her lips and grips Kahlan's shoulders. "No. Kahlan, no. You're happy with Richard, you can wait until he gets back."

"I love him," Kahlan declares, "but I want you..."

"That doesn't make sense!" Cara declares, waving a hand.

Kahlan takes advantage of her outburst to push her back to the mattress, crawling on top of her and straddling her waist. "Please, Cara, you're the only one here that I want."

"And I want you," Cara chokes out, head dizzy with the wine. "But—but—"

"Too much talking," Kahlan mumbles, and kisses her again.

She's everything Cara imagined she would be, in those hot sweaty dreams that she couldn't control. Strong, stubborn, passionate, and oh so tasty. Kahlan's lips and tongue are a gift from the Creator herself, and Cara can't help but partake, groaning and tangling her fingers in the long dark locks tumbling about her. Kahlan grinds against her and kisses hard enough that when she pulls away her lips are pink and swollen.

"You taste so good," Kahlan says, in a voice that's pure need. Sitting over Cara, her hands go for her bodice, undoing laces.

Cara does her a favor and rips them open, all protests and arguments gone with the wind. There's no point in sparring with the Mother Confessor, not with words, her speciality.

"Good plan," Kahlan gasps, as Cara sits up and closes her mouth around one freckled breast, laving it with her tongue. Kahlan's back arches, pushing toward Cara's mouth.

No encouragement is required, as Cara feasts on Kahlan's breasts, thinking with intoxicated logic that if Richard kills her for this betrayal that it's here she wants to die. Moan after moan escapes Kahlan's lips. Cara teases and sucks, then bites and tugs on the little bud that is Kahlan's nipple, and right there and then Kahlan shudders and falls apart.

"Oh Cara!" she gasps, body spasming.

The Mord'Sith has never ever been so smug.

"More," Kahlan demands, while still riding the aftershock, voice saturated with pleasure. "Fuck me, Cara, I'm so wet and I want you."

Thinking is out of the question when such words come in Kahlan's voice. In a few moments Cara's pushing Kahlan to her back and shoving her skirts up around her hips. Her thighs, so creamy and freckled, spread wide to invite Cara in. She buries her face between Kahlan's legs, devouring her sex and the glistening arousal that tastes solely of Kahlan.

It's a kind of powerful magic, to have Kahlan beneath her, arching and making the most wanton of noises. She bucks her hips and grips Cara's head with her thighs, and somehow Cara manages to breathe as Kahlan holds her there until she's come a second and third time, her arousal soaking Cara's tongue on each spasm.

Only then, as she lets another aching moan that could probably wake the dead, does Kahlan fall back limp and satisfied. Demands met, apparently.

Cara catches her breath, the world spinning, and she's far more drunk on Kahlan than she could ever be on alcohol. She could get addicted to this...and it should never have happened at all.

But before she can say a thing, she hears the soft breathing of sleep. Half-clothed, legs still spread wide, Kahlan's sleeping with a drunken grin on her face.

Cara laughs. She laughs and there might be a stinging tear to accompany it, but then she straightens Kahlan's clothes and wraps her arms around her to shift her into a better sleeping position, ignoring the throbbing between her own legs. Kahlan nuzzles against her breasts in sleep, and Cara can't seem to make her arms let go of the woman.

Sighing, not sure she wants to know what a hungover Kahlan is like, Cara falls asleep curled around Kahlan on top of tangled sheets.


End file.
